Grand Rider
Grand Rider is a special servant invoked in a certain part of history in this species of Holy Grail War Profile Identity Davy Jones is a conceptual, which represents / symbolizes death by drowning of sailors and shipwrecks. His origins are still mysterious, being able to be appointed like an incompetent sailor, or a bar owner who seized sailors and drowned them. His first record, made in 1726, in "Four Years of Captain George Robens' Travel". In it, Davy is described as "Davy Jones's Cabinet," a "place" where sailors would be thrown if they break such an act. Later, in 1756, he is quoted in "The Adventures of Peregrine Pickle." In it, Davy is described as a demon responsible for the shipwrecks and deaths of drowned sailors, a demon who presides over all spirits from the depths. In this story, he is described physically as a demon with eyes of saucer, three rows of teeth, chufres, a tail and blue smoke coming out of his nostrils. Its origin is not clear and is still a mystery, but, the "Davy Jones Armory" is like a place or term for the death of the sailors. It is a very popular figure, being its term used in diverse vehicles of the media. It has already been mentioned in "Adventures of the Black Fisherman", "King Pest", "Moby Dick", "Bleak House", "Treasure Island", among other books. Almost always described as a being in the form of a freak, being very evil and frightening. A true sea demon. Davy Jones has his Grand Rider nickname won by Counter Force. His motive for being the one chosen is that he is always associated with a sailor, who has influenced many maritime legends, terrified the heart of sailors in the past centuries, someone who caused terror and despair for all. A figure who embraces both his legendary figure and his popular figure, immortalized and reused several times, in various situations, but always involving pirates, beings who are naturally Riders, being portrayed as their evil. His figure is usually associated with a phantom pirate in the mediums and tales, a great ghost-shaped sea monster. While Blackbeard is portrayed as the most terrifying human pirate, Davy Jones is the figure of such a terrifying incarnating pirate, something above a mere human, representing not only that, but the concept of the death of the pirates. No matter how powerful, grand, feared and known he is, he will always be overcome by Davy Jones: Death". Apearance Grand Rider takes on the classic look of a pirate, but in a sinister way. He is a tall, thin man, all finished and wrinkled and dirty, with wounds and bandages. He has big black boots that have gold fivélas in the higher part, having a black pants and wide, with several parts torn. He has a leather belt and details in rusty gold and in the center, the design of an octopus made of gold. He has a classic pirate long-sleeved T-shirt, dark green color and black stripes, very torn and dirty. He has a large captain's coat on his back, without wearing the sleeves, with black shoulder pads and rusty gold accents. The sleeves have gold buttons at the end of the sleeves, tin a little collected. He wears dirty white gloves on both hands. His face appears to be more preserved than it should, but with a small black beard, long black hair and looking wet, leaving the wicks more pointed. His left eye is brown in color and with a large eye on him, looking a little bored. His right eye is covered by an eye patch, covering a bright green eye, with species of giant waves around his pupil. He wears a black pirate hat with a skull design with octopus tentacles in front. His belt on either side has a shotgun on his right side, and on the left side a sword, and on his chest he has a belt that descends from his shoulder with two knives on the back of this belt. Grand Rider can also take on the form of a large, black-skinned demon with black hairs and scorpions. He has large bulging soles with red pupils, a large mouth with three rows of serrated and sharp teeth, similar to that of a shark, with nostrils that are not perceptible except by the blue smoke coming out of them. He has a face similar to the shape of a shark, but with horns that leave the top of its head, writhing down and forward again, where ends, all green. He has a muscular body with large scaffolds and legs, each with sharp claws of green color, and a long black crocodile-like syringe. His hairs appear to be wet, dropping drops of water wherever he goes. Personality Grand Rider is very quiet casually, addressing others in a casual and courteous manner, however, he is naturally a bad person, who hates living beings and only shows real empathy for those who have already died. Because of this, he indulges in any heroic spirit with a certain empathy, not pretending and demonstrating his true nature. He is a calm person, but in battle, he is ruthless, cruel, and sadistic, entering states of fury when some enemy manages to do well against some desires, being an enemy that practically goes with everything from the beginning. Role Grand Rider is the Grand Servant that can be invoked by the Pearl team on certain special occasions, one of them when this team comes across the Beast.V. Abilities For being the Grand Rider, his parameters and his power are things that are above any servant of the Rider class, regardless of which spirit he is. His strength is large enough to destroy large rocks, fast enough to seem like the time for him to stand still as he moves. He does not have as many techniques of combat, however, is not little skillful with the sword, having good balance, and having a great prescision and dexterity with firearms. His mana is enormous, made from a fantasy element, something that comes from the world of the dead beyond darkness. With this, he can imbue his sword with this energy, and every shot of his weapons is made from it, creating small shots, concentrated shots, or massive energy shots. This phantom element is something very problematic to deal with, since its composition is something that can affect the world of the living, however, is not affected by it, causing that any barrier created with it is impenetrable if the attack in question can not affect a soul, and this mana also causes side effects to the soul, thus, independent of the resistance of the adversary, if he does not have some way to protect his soul, he will be affected and will give, even with the body getting intact. Because he is a phantom, he can become intangible at will, only to be touched or injured if the attack can affect a soul. He can also steal souls when he imbues this mana in his hands, touching the enemy, causing it to flow through the body and thus, have his soul destroyed. He can fly in ghost form, telescoping and creating illusions, using the concept of mirage created with the nausea that the ocean made on the sailors. Stats Passive Skills * Riding - A * Presence Concealment (Soul) - A+ * Magic Resistence - EX * Memory Correction - A * Independent Manifestation - A+ * Terror - EX * Connection to the Root - A+ Skills * Mana Burst (Soul) - EX : Grand Rider can invoke the element of the soul, something that can be affected by another soul or any other form that can affect a soul. It is one of the most daring forms of all kinds of visual effects, irreversible, destructive and destructive, sending it into the abyss total, also to the throne of heroes, without the emptiness of forgetfulness. It can be used for defensive means, like creating barriers and fortifying the body, can be imbued in the body of the opponent, so that, then, Grand Rider steals your soul. He can be imbued with modern and ancient weapons, so that they also affect the soul of the adversary. * Soul Form - EX : Grand Rider can become a literal soul, being completely untouchable for anything that does not affect the soul. He can fly, cross walls, teleport, and even possess bodies, possessing them and being able to control their movements, attitudes, and cause them mental discharges, causing them terrible illusions, killing their psychological and frying their brains, having to have a minimum rank of mental and magical endurance to resist level A effects in both. * Golden Rule - B : All wrecks with valuables had many of these riches sunk in the sea. Davy is the spirit that governs the depths, possessing in his possession all this fortune, even though it is not of his own nature, and many of them to this day are found, and little by little, removed from his possession. * Imortality - EX : Grand Rider is immortal, an immortal maritime spirit. Being a soul that only materializes his body, he can revive as many times as he wants when he has his body destroyed, even if disintegrated, being necessary to erase all its historical records and its origin to kill it for once. * Self Modification - A : Grand Rider can modify his body to that of a demon, giving him the ability to adapt to other conditions and giving him a gas that gives curses to those who inhale this gas, increasing his physical attributes and granting him a Mad Enchant effect of rank A. Noble Phantasm Grand Rider has three Noble Phantasms: '''Ghost Hunting (Anti-Army Noble Phantasm) - '''A+ : Grand Rider invokes fantastic flying saucers, including his famous ship, the Flying Dutchman. With these ships, he can use their spiritual cannon to destroy everything around, and if he wants to, he can use their fantastical crew to attack their opponents. This crew has the same physical characteristics as the Grand Rider, all of which are unattainable against attacks that do not affect the soul and can affect the soul only with physical blows. Even with low Stats, they are very problematic to face. '''Davy Jones's Cabinet (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) - '''A- : Grand Rider creates a sort of portal beneath the chosen individual, similar to an aquatic ravine, which sucks the enemy and drops him first in boiling water, causing him to suffer in the physical plane due to damage, in the astral plane due to the placed phantom element , and mentally, due to the mental tortures that happen in the mind of the opponent. The time of fall is only 5 seconds, but for the affected, it is hours, and in the end, it dies instantaneously, independent of the resistance or effects placed on itself to resist. Only those with Rank A in endurance can survive this, leaving completely unharmed within seconds of the duration of the effects. '''The Demon of the Sea Terror: Flying Dutchman's Penance (Anti-Army Noble Phantasm) - '''EX: The materialization of the Davy Jones legend, of his knowledge and popularity embodied in a Noble Phntasm of absurd power. He creates a gigantic Reality-Marble, resembling a new world, this world being a gigantic ocean in the midst of a violent storm with lightning, thunder, tornadoes, waves, and everything else, and an island being destroyed there. At sea there is a fleet that at first glance seems to be infinite, made up of ghostly ships all destroyed, symbolizing all the shipwrecks made in history, with its fantastic crew, all on the control and orders of Grand Rider. This crew is immune to attacks that do not affect the soul, and their casual attacks affect the soul as well. All ships have cannons and chains in their environments, being able to fire shots of Anti-Fortress powers casually, and the chains may serve to arrest enemies. Many types of aircraft have already been shipwrecked in the seas, so fleets of fantastic planes are summoned, and they can catch fire from the ghost element and throw themselves at targets, causing huge explosions. In the seas, many legends about grotesque sea beasts were created, and this Noble Phantasm is able to make them all materialized, so an almost infinite number of monsters, fantastic sharks, sea serpents, mermaids, giant octopuses are invoked in a ghostly appearance, all to the control of Grand Rider. He can handle both the storm, its rays and tornadoes, and the waves of this ocean, creating giant waves, waterspouts, intense tsunamis, high-water bursts, etc .; having a total dominance over the environment. He instantly assumes his spiritual form, and his mana grows with every kill that he accomplishes, and finally, all those who are defeated and killed in this Noble Phantasm, can be acquitted to the Grand Rider's fantastic crew, having all their parameters, abilities , powers and status being kept in perfect condition, thus fighting from there on behalf of Davy Jones. The only way to escape this Noble Phantasm is to somehow manage to kill Davy Jones; deliver their crew; that he himself undoes this Noble Phantasm for some reason; or possessing the ability to move between dimensions or space-time.